


The Curious Case of Lights and Love at Lake Lochdubh

by notalwayslate



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, rumbelle fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: When mysterious lights and a crop circle appear in the small town of Lochdubh, Agent Fox Mulder is soon on the case much to the dismay of Constable Hamish Macbeth. However when Linguistics Expert, Belle French, arrives to assist, Hamish finds the intrusion on his town not as troubling as the intrusion on his heart.Rumbelle Secret Santa for MinticeteaPrompt: Anyelle, X-files, AU





	The Curious Case of Lights and Love at Lake Lochdubh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintIceTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/gifts).



The gust of Scotland’s fresh air was a welcome relief to her jetlag eyes, as Belle exited Edinburgh’s baggage terminal. The hustle and bustle of life was eerily quiet in the predawn light, as she rolled her luggage to the curb. After watching the rest of the passengers on her plane leave with family or awaiting taxis, she started to worry that he wouldn’t show. Just as more doubt started to creep into her mind, she noticed a single headlight in the distance. Relief washed over her, as the white Ford Fiesta pulled up to the curb. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Mulder apologized while getting out of the driver seat. 

She smiled at him, as he took her luggage placing it in the boot of the car. 

“You know you have a headlight out?” She called out to him as she slid into the passenger seat of the car buckling her seatbelt. She heard the boot close,  
as he slid back into the driver’s seat. 

“Oh yes, I’m very aware I have a headlight out. Third time in fact, in the last two weeks.”

“Huh,” her brows burrowed together. “Is there a short circuit or something causing it to go out?”

“More like a short temper,” Mulder responded. “The local authority doesn’t take too well to strangers in his town.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m convinced I’m keeping the local repair shop in business, with as many replacement lights I’ve had to buy.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Just the cost one pays to find the truth I guess,” he shrugged, smiling at her. “Thank you for coming. I know you didn’t have to but…”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Belle abruptly cut him off. “The truth is I really owe a lot to Dana. It was due to her ample praise of my work that the bureau extended their consulting contract with me. So when she called asking for a favor, I was only too happy to help.”

Smiling at the mention of his partner’s name, Mulder never ceased to be amazed by what an inspiration Scully was to others. Of course she had a hand in Belle French becoming one of the top consultants in ancient languages, Scully always made it a point to promote and expand the number of women working in the field. 

“I must confess though, Mulder, I don’t know many agents, who seek out paranormal activity while they are supposed to be on vacation. When Scully called asking me to come to Scotland to help you with this, I was surprised when she told me it was unofficial business.”

“What?” He shrugged. “Some agents prefer a beach, others the ski slopes. I just prefer to find the unequivocal proof of extraterrestrial life.”

Her laugh turned into a smothered yawn, as Mulder observed her with concerned eyes. “Sleep Belle. We have a few hours till we get to Lochdubh.”

X  
A thump and sound of shattering glass bolted her up into a sitting position from a dead sleep. Alone in the car she looked out the windshield to see a uniformed man standing next to a taller man smoking a pipe and wearing a deerstalker hat. 

“What the…” she mumbled to herself scrambling for the door handle. The look of complete and utter shock that fell upon the two men’s face as she exited the car would have been hilarious if anger hadn’t preoccupied her thoughts. Looking down at the shattered glass on the road, she raised her chin looking the policeman straight in the eye.

“Did you just break the other headlight?”

He blinked owlishly at her.

“How dare you!” She scolded. 

She waited for a response but was met with silence. After a few more moments of glaring daggers at them, the taller man finally spoke to her. 

“I’m so sorry, m’lady. My friend here thought this car belonged to someone else. He will be more than willing to pay for the damage. Uh, isn’t that right Hamish?” 

A firm nudge to the ribs, finally broke whatever spell the man was under, as he jumped to attention. “Of course. Of course I will pay for the damage. Both of them.” 

“Darn right you will. You…”

“Belle!”

Turning to the call of her name, she saw Mulder running towards her, a drink tray and a white bakery bag in hand. 

“Well I see you’re up.” He placed the items down on the hood of the car, taking out one of the coffee cups, handing it to her. Turning to the policeman, he smirked.

“I see you are already making new friends, Constable Macbeth.”

“See, I knew it was his car,” Hamish balked to the taller man. 

“So that makes it okay?” Belle interjected.

He turned to her, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down whatever words he was going to speak.

“You know he has had to pay for every headlight you have broken. Last time I checked you are supposed to be enforcing the law, not breaking it.”

A small crowd of locals gathered at the scene, as the petite brunette berated the mute Constable in front of all to see. 

X  
Throwing his hat across the room with a curse, Hamish stalked into the station.

“Bad morning?” TV John asked lying on the couch watching the telly. 

“I looked like a bloody idiot!” 

Hamish moved to the window, peaking out the blinds. Across the street, Mulder was helping carry Belle’s luggage into the Inn. 

“Well you better call Billy and have him repair those headlights, unless you want a round two from the little lady.”

“So you heard then?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole town heard,” TV John chuckled.

“I’m not paying for that. That bloke has been creeping around this town for too long now. The rest of them left weeks ago, but oh no, not him. And now what? He has his girlfriend coming here?”

“Who said she was his girlfriend?”

“Well who else would she be?” Hamish’s harsh tone grew curiously lighter. “Why you don’t think she is? You think she’s single? No way would a woman as beautiful as that be single.”

Chuckling TV John picked up the phone, dialing, as Hamish continued with his rambling.

“A girl like that wouldn’t want to be stuck in a small town like this. Nah, did you see her clothing? Well of course you didn’t you weren’t there, but it was nice. Expensive. A girl who likes that type of expensive duds isn’t going to be…”

“One room or two?” John’s inquiry jarred Hamish from his own self chatter. 

“Ah, I see thanks.” And with that John hung up the phone. Grinning at Hamish, he spoke. “Two rooms.”

“What?” a distracted Hamish answered.

“That was Granny from the Inn. They are staying in two rooms, two separate rooms.”

“Two rooms?” Hamish smiled. Grabbing his hat off the floor he put it on walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” TV john inquired. 

“I gotta go see Billy the mechanic.”

X  
After a much needed rest, and a belly full of some of the most scrumptious food she had ever eaten, Belle found herself with Mulder in the middle of a field a kilometer or so outside of town, where the first crop circle appeared almost a month and a half ago. 

Although she had seen the pictures Mulder had emailed her, it was an entirely new experience to see the patterns and symbols first hand. Examining the flattened grass, Belle listened as Mulder recounted how local residents reported strange lights above Lake Lochdubh, while a local sheep herder found this in his field the next morning. 

“Can we talk to him, the herder that found this?”

“Nobody’s talking now, the Constable made sure of that.”

“I’m surprised it got out at all.”

“Someone contacted the media. Soon every reporter found their way to Lochdubh. I found out about it on a small international paranormal news feed I follow. Caught the first flight out, but that’s when the hoax confession came out. Everyone was leaving by the time I arrived.”

“Well that was one of the things that confused me, when Dana called and told me about it. They classified it as a hoax within days of it appearing, so what made you decide to stay here and investigate?”

“Well I found it interesting that the man, Peter, who confessed to it, was known to spend his nights passed out in the local pub. Something just didn’t feel right about it. So I stayed, and a week and a half later, I saw the lights over Lake Lochdubh, and a new symbol appeared in this field by the next morning.”

“So why would Peter do it again, after confessing it was a hoax?” Belle inquired.

“Why, indeed, especially since I have it on good authority that he was passed out in the drunk tank that night.”

“So it wasn’t him, but why confess though?”

“Well one thing you will learn about this small town, is that the residents want to keep it that way…a small town”

“So we have a false confession, lights in the night sky, and new patterns and symbols being discovered?”

Mulder nodded.

“I love a good mystery,” Belle chuckled, as they continued to examine the field.

X  
Four days had passed since Hamish first laid eyes on Belle French, and although he saw her consistently in his dreams, he had yet to see her again in person, that is until he walked into Barney and Agnes’s pub that Thursday night. 

She sat in a corner table, a dress of blue lace, wound tightly against her firm body. She sat with Mulder, and Doc, sipping on a beer. Thanks to the town’s twin gossipers, Nessie and Jessie, Hamish had learned everything there was to know about the divine Belle French, and where and with whom she spent her time with over the last few days. She was an interesting bird, he would give her that. She had a BA in Ancient Languages, and her masters in Literature, if the gossip was to be believed. 

“If only she was here under different circumstances,” he thought to himself. 

He thought he quieted down this alien phenomenon hogwash when he got Peter to agree to confess to making those symbols in the field. Yes, Hamish was curious as to the origins of the lights and unexpected crop circles, but he was not about to let his beloved town to be put on display for every passing stranger to examine. The people here deserved peace and quiet, not to be poked or prodded by every alien chasing crackpot that stumbled into town.

He snapped out of his thoughts as her delicate laughter floated across the room, nestling into his ears. 

“She’s a beautiful woman,” Barney the bartender motioned his head towards Belle’s table as he poured Hamish another.

“Aye.”

“Nice too. Agnes told me she was single as well.”

“Oh, did she now,” Hamish feigned annoyance.

“I’m just saying, a girl like that, they don’t stay single for long. A man has gotta take a chance when he still has one.” 

“Well, I happen…” Hamish’s words were cut short, as he heard a familiar masculine voice boom through the room. 

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. French.”

Hamish turned in his seat to see the newly returned James Spencer pulling up a seat next to Belle. His grip on his mug tightened as a wave of anger, and what Hamish would deny was jealousy made his blood boil.

James Spencer, six foot two, well built, and rich, was the only child of town matriarch Albert Spencer. He had recently returned to Lochdubh after his father’s passing, to take over the town store. If there was one thing Hamish hated more than a stranger in Lochdubh, it was James Spencer in Lochdubh. 

And there he was, talking to Belle French with a smoothness that would probably have her falling in love by the end of the night. 

X  
“Another round for the lady, Barney.”

Within minutes of meeting James, Belle knew he was not her type. Sure he was easy on the eyes but as he continued to boast about himself, she could see there was no real substance behind his looks. She had dated men like that before and it always ended in disaster. 

“Well we are glad you are back, even though we wish it was under different circumstances,” Doc spoke up to James. 

“Thanks,” James smiled, turning his attention back to Belle. “I moved back here from Elin after my father’s death.” Although he appeared solemn as he talked about his father, Belle couldn’t help shake the feeling that there was a bitterness hiding somewhere beneath his eyes. As he continued to talk, Belle couldn’t help but to catch a glance of the Constable, who was sitting at the bar. She caught herself glancing down at how well his jeans fit his backside. Feeling sudden warmth coiling in her belly, she shook her head, trying to force her attention back to the company at her table, but her eyes kept searching for him. 

Two days later, the knocking on her door roused her from her sleep. 

Rubbing her eyes, Belle let an elated Mulder into her room. 

“Look what someone left outside my door. And more importantly look at page 118.”

Taking the book from Mulder’s hand, she turned to the dog eared page. Astonished Belle looked down at the page, the symbol she just saw in the field, staring back at her. 

“What, How….Who?” Startled her thoughts scrambled together. 

“I have no idea. I woke up this morning, and this book was at my door. Who knew? I guess at least one person in this town actually wants to help us.”

“It’s a Lingua Franca Semitic script.” Belle said flabbergasted. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Grabbing the pictures of the crop circles off the desk she examined them against the book. “Get me a pen and some paper,” she instructed as she sat down at the small hotel desk. Mulder watched silently as  
Belle frantically took pen to paper, finishing she sat back in her chair in awe.

“Could you translate it?”

She nodded silently at him.

“Well what do the symbols mean?”

“Believe.” She whispered. 

X  
Exhilarated by the finding, Belle and Mulder found a renewed resolve to uncover the mystery of the Lochdubh lights and crop circles. With a camera, walkie talkie, and blanket in hand, Belle made her way to the shore of Lake Lochdubh that evening with the intent of hopefully viewing the mysterious lights, while Mulder scouted the field. 

As the sun went down, Belle pulled the blanket tightly around her, as she heard a snapping of a twig in the distance. Grabbing the walkie talkie, she pressed the button.

“Mulder are you there?” She was met with moments of static before Mulder’s voice rumbled in. 

“I’m here, everything okay by the lake?” 

Hearing another twig snap, Belle whispered. “I think someone is here.”

“I’ll be right there.”

She heard a heavy footstep behind her. Lifting her walkie talkie, she spun on her heel, ready to pounce on the intruder.

“Hamish?”

“Hey,” He held both hands up in front of him. “I didn’t mean to scare yah. I heard you were coming up here, and I just wanted to check on you.”

Relief flooded her system, as she placed her walkie talkie down. 

“Belle are you okay, are you there?” She jumped as Mulder’s voice boomed from the device.

“Yeah, I’m here, it’s okay. It’s just the Constable.”

Hamish tried not to grimace at the ringing description she gave of him. Just the Constable. Not like the Adonis, James Spencer, Hamish thought to himself. He stood silently just looking at her. This was a mistake. He had heard from TV John that the pair of them had planned on splitting up, she at the lake, Mulder at the hay field. The thought of her alone in the dark made him apprehensive, so he packed a bag and before he could think better of it, headed to the lake to find her.

He needed to say something, but standing before her with those alluring blue eyes on him, all thought went out his head. How could anyone be so gorgeous? ‘Say something’ his thoughts screamed at him. 

‘Tell her you were worried about her, no tell her you always patrol around the lake,’ his inner thoughts fought. 

“So….” He finally spoke. “Seen any little green men?”

Shite, why the hell did he say that? 

“If you are done making fun of me, I’m sure you have other people you still need to harass tonight, Constable,” she bucked back her displeasure evident in her voice.

“It was just a joke…I”

“Yes, I’m well aware everything I and Agent Mulder do is a joke to you Constable.” She snipped. 

This was not going well, but as much as his embarrassment wanted him to flee, he still couldn’t just leave her here alone.

“Listen, I’ll just sit over here then,” he placed down his bag, spreading out a blanket he had in his arms about 20 feet away from hers. She shot him a look of her confusion, so he continued his reasoning. “I’m worried about you being out her alone.”

He saw her chin lower, her defensiveness ebbing away. “I won’t say anything, I’ll just sit over here, but…well my job is to keep this town safe, and while you are in this town, that includes you as well.”

The corner of her mouth twitched, and he could have sworn that he saw a brief smile.

“I actually wouldn’t mind the company,” she conceded. 

His promise to stay quiet lasted all of fifteen minutes, and before long, the two of them were lost in conversation with each other. As the night went on, she found herself sitting on his blanket, as he pulled out a thermos of coffee. 

“It’s so beautiful here. I understand why you want to keep this place hidden away from the real world.” 

“It must be a change for you, coming from a big city,” Hamish responded.

“Who said I’m from a big city?” She laughed. Hamish listened memorized by her story. How she lived in Australia till the age of 10 then moved to America with her father after her mother had passed. He was surprised to learn that she currently lived in a small town, Storybrooke Main, to be near her father.  
“The FBI often calls me in to consult on a variety of cases, so I get to travel some, but most of my work can be done at home remotely. Although I enjoy the adventure, there is nothing like a small town.” She smiled at him, and Hamish felt his heart skip a beat. 

The more she talked, the more he learned, and the more enthralled he became with her. Lucky for him, they saw no lights over the lake that night, or the next, or the night after that. His new ritual of nights with Belle under a blanket of stars next to Lake Lochdubh, had easily become the best nights of his life. 

Hamish never had trouble garnering a woman’s attention; there must have been some truth about women loving a man in uniform. Women had come and gone out of his life, but the feelings he had for Belle were surprisingly new and deeper, than anything he felt before, and he hadn’t even kissed her yet. A situation he planned or rather hoped to rectify very soon.

X  
Belle sat across from Mulder in the booth, a permanent smile plastered on her face as she stared at the menu. 

“You look overly chipper this morning. Since I know we haven’t had any progress with the case, I assume you had progress in….other areas. ” He smirked taking a sip of coffee. 

“He’s not who I thought he was. I mean the first time I met him, he was breaking your headlights, but he’s really a good guy underneath it all. He likes to read western novels, and you should hear the stories of how he bends over backwards to help his friends, and how much he loves this town, and….”

Holding his hand up to stop her love struck ramblings, Mulder laughed. “I get it, I get it. You think the guy is wonderful, but since he gets your nights, could I just get your attention this morning.”

“Right,” Belle said blushing, as she placed down her menu, pulling out the Ancient Linguistic book that their mysterious benefactor had left them. As Mulder started to talk, she flipped open the book, as the pages fell over, revealing the inside back cover. Her attention focused on an old worn brownish residue on the inside cover. She traced the rectangular shaped stain, as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

“Where is the nearest library?” 

X  
Warm fingers caressed his face as he leaned his cheek into the touch. Slowly opening his eyes he smiled at the vision of Belle before him. “Best dream ever.” He murmured sleepily, as her giggle danced through the air.

“Ahem,” Mulder cleared his throat, startling Hamish fully awake. Rubbing his eyes, he did in fact see Belle standing before him, with Mulder behind her. Was she just touching his face, or was he dreaming that? Either way, he wasn’t going to complain as he sat up on the couch in the jail.

“Sorry I must have fallen asleep?” 

“That’s alright; we’ve all been having active nights lately.” Mulder smirked. 

Casting him a glance, Mulder took her cue. “I…uh…I’ll just wait outside then.”

“Sorry to wake you,” Belle blushed. “But I needed to tell you something.”

“No it’s fine,” Hamish stood straightening his uniform. 

“I just wanted to let you know, that Mulder and I have to follow up on a lead today, so I won’t be at the lake tonight.”

The punch of disappointment he felt showed on his face, as the next words out of her mouth were, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no you have nothing to be sorry for,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I just….well…I…” He suddenly felt the end of his ears burning. Why was he so nervous to tell her that he wanted to spend more time with her? That the nights they spend together at the lake were the best moments of his life.

“I was thinking…well I’ve had such a good time getting to know you, that maybe when I get back we could go out…to eat….like a date?” she bit her bottom lip, looking at him through her lashes. 

“Aye. I would like that. Love that in fact.”

“Great.”

“Great,” he echoed smiling so wide his face hurt. “So you got a lead?”

“Yeah,” she nodded her head. “We discovered….”

Her words were cut off by the swift entry of Doc, “Hamish they need you at….Oh,” he halted looking at the young couple before him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got to get going,” Belle smiled at Doc, turning her attention back to Hamish. “And it sounds like your needed elsewhere.” She turned to leave, as Hamish grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. “Be careful.”

The hairs on the back of her neck rose, as his lips made contact with her hand. With a blush, she whispered, “See you soon,” as she turned and walked out the door. 

X  
The hours moved as slow as molasses that day. TV John couldn’t help but chuckle, as he watched Hamish walk to the window for the 10th time, peering out, looking for any trace of her return. It wasn’t until well after the sunset that TV John finally convinced Hamish to head to Barney’s Pub for a drink. 

“Come on Romeo,” he teased. “Your Juliet obviously won’t be back till late tonight.”

Taking a swig of beer, Hamish leaned into Barney who was cleaning a glass behind the bar. “So how did you know Agnes was the one for you Barney?”

Chuckling to himself, Barney stared at his wife standing at the opposite end of the bar. “The moment I met her.”

“Phish posh,” a drunken regular chimed in sitting a few stools down. “There is no such thing as love at first sight.”

“Who asked you?” Barney clipped back, turning his attention back to Hamish. “It’s a common question, people ask, how do you know when you meet the one. The truth is when you’ve met the one, you just know it, it’s….”

“Magic, different….special,” Hamish said wistfully smiling at the thought of Belle. 

“That it is,” Barney smiled at the love-struck grin on the constable’s face. Soon however Hamish’s smile faded, as two drunks started to fight. Hamish dragged the first man out, cuffing him to the railing outside the pub, while he went in for the second. As he took both men to the jail to sleep it off in the drunk tank, he shot a glance over to the inn, seeing that Mulder’s car still had not returned. 

With both men in their cell, Hamish took a seat at his desk to fill out the paperwork, as the events and lack of sleep this week finally caught up to him.  
Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

Jolting awake, Hamish lifted his head from his desk. Daylight streamed in the room, as he quickly headed straight to the window. A wave of comfort flushed through his body, as he saw the white ford fiesta, sitting outside the Inn. She was back. 

With pep in his step, Hamish walked over to the cell, a renewed energy of getting to see Belle today, fueling his good mood. Picking up his baton, he started banging it against the bars. 

“Rise and shine laddies,” the continuous clinking of the bars, aroused the two hangover men. 

Groaning loudly the first man sat up on his cot, rubbing his blood shot eyes. 

“Could you stop that damn noise?” the man commanded, causing Hamish to stop for a moment as if pondering the question. 

“Oh you mean this noise?” Hamish smirked lifting the baton once again banging it against the bars. “Maybe you’ll think twice before acting like fools at Barney’s.” 

Hamish heard the door open, glancing behind him to see Doc entering the jail. 

“Hey Hamish,” Doc called out, as Hamish stopped his torment, turning around to acknowledge him. 

“Hey Doc.”

“I heard from Agnes that these two were causing quite the ruckus last night.” Doc stated walking over the cell. “Thought I would bring over these,” he pulled a bottle of aspirin from his pocket, and a couple bottles of water.”

“Give me that,” the second man mumbled squeezing his arm between the bars to get the remedy for his hangover. 

“You eat yet?” Hamish inquired to Doc.

“Yeah, I just finished breakfast.”

“Well after we get these two taken care of, I’m heading over the Inn to see if Belle wants to get a bite to eat then.”

“She’s already there, with James Spencer.”

“What?” Hamish spoke his voice laced with confusion. “Just the two of ‘em?”

He didn’t want to be jealous. Why was he jealous? Belle was just eating breakfast. Eating breakfast with the most eligible bachelor in town according to most of the female population. 

“Take care of these two will yah?” Hamish asked Doc, as he was already half out the door, making a beeline to the restaurant. His heart raced as he neared the building, stopping in his tracks as he saw the two of them through the window. 

The oaf reached over the table taking the hand she so freely offered. Hamish stumbled a moment, trying to will the power back into his legs as James stroked her knuckles and she gave him one of her most radiant smiles. He saw a rose lying near her, obviously given to her by him. 

Through his agony, Hamish still had the forthright to move away from the window, as he flung his back against the brick wall of the alley. Trying to keep the contents of his dinner from last night down, he ran his hands over his face, his heart trying to make any type of sense of what he just saw. That looked like a date, hell who was he fooling, that was a date. She was flirting with him, he knew that smile, it was the same one she had given him.

After minutes of slouching in the alleyway, Hamish stood tall, straightening his cap. Anger and heartbreak fueled his steps as he sauntered into the restaurant, heading straight to the table with Belle and James. 

“Hamish,” she was clearly startled by his sudden appearance pulling her hand out of the grasp of James.

“Good morning,” he gave his most cocky grin, even though he was dying inside. ‘Don’t let her see the hurt. Don’t give her the satisfaction,’ he thought to himself. “How are you two doing this morning?”

Her mouth hung open, and he could see she was struggling with what to say. 

“Good, Constable,” James spoke. “A breakfast date with a beautiful woman is a wonderful way to start your day.”

Laughing, Hamish shook his head. He clapped his hand on James’s back, a tad too hard. “Yes, I believe that. Well don’t let me interrupt your date here.”  
He nodded at her, “Belle.” 

Turning he closed his eyes, as he walked away from their table, his heart shattering in a thousand pieces.

X  
Doc jumped at the slamming of the door. He was still in the cell attending to the men, as Hamish huffed into the room, throwing his cap, then undoing his tie, and throwing that to the floor as well. 

“I take it things didn’t go well?” 

If looks could kill, Doc would have been dead on the floor. Just as Doc opened his mouth to speak, Belle came rushing through the door.

“Hamish!” 

“Oh great,” Hamish kicked the side of his desk. “Your date already over?”

“No listen you don’t understand…I was...”

“No I don’t need to understand,” he barked out. “I thought….I thought we…” he gestured his hand pointing between he and her. “Forget it.” 

“If you would just let me speak,” Belle countered. 

“You should hear the lady out,” one of the drunks in the cell chimed in his two cents.

“Stay the hell outta this!” Hamish pointed towards the cell. Turning he plastered on a phony grin.

“Its fine, Belle. It was a fun distraction, but it’s time you left here.”

“What?” he saw the stab of pain in her eyes, and for a moment he wanted to kick himself, but yet his broken heart kept talking. 

“I was just trying to get close to you, so that I could get you to convince Mulder to leave. You’ve both outstayed your welcome here.” 

Her bottom lip wobbled as her eyes started to water. “I don’t believe you.”

“You mean nothing to me.”

“You’re lying,” her voice was hoarse with emotion.

“Good day Ms. French,” he gestured for her to leave. 

Walking to the door, she turned to him, one hand on the knob. 

“Well you mean something to me,” she lifted her chin, her eyes still watering, as she walked out of the jail, possibly his life for good. 

“You are going to regret that, Mate,” the other drunk called out of his cell.

“Who asked you?” Hamish countered.

“That girl has feelings for you, even a blind man can see that,” the other drunk spoke. 

Hamish sat down in his chair running his hands through his hair. The look of hurt in her eyes would haunt his every night. She didn’t seem like the type of girl who played games. Why would she lead him on? So many questions swarmed his mind. She wanted to talk to him. Why hadn’t he let her speak, at least find out why she wanted James now, and not him. 

“In my day, a man fought for the ones he loves,” the drunk said to the other.

“Aye. His pride outweighed his heart on that one. Shame cause she was a real looker, nice too.” 

Overhearing the drunkards, Hamish realized that they were right. Belle was special, he had never had these feelings before in his life, and doubted he ever would again. He needed to fight for love, fight for her.

He quickly stood up, casting the three men a glance of determination.

“Go get err, Hamish,” Doc smiled at him. 

After going to the Inn, he was informed that Belle was not there. He searched every building, asked every person he saw, but it seemed no one knew where she was. ‘Damnit, the town wasn’t that big, where the hell could she have gone, he thought to himself.’ Then it hit him. 

Jumping in his car he made the short trek, and found her sitting by the lake. Willing his courage, he got out of the car, walking towards her with his heart in his hand. He would plead his case, beg her to give them a chance, and if she still wanted to be with James in the end, he would walk away if that is what her heart truly desired. 

She was startled as she looked up and saw him standing a few feet away, he could see that. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her eyes puffy, and he could see she had been crying for a while. Even with swollen eyes, and puffy nose, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and every word, every plan he had went out the window, as his heart spoke.

“You mean something to me too. Actually, you pretty much mean everything to me.” Her eyes started to water again, and he pressed forward.

“I was wrong. I saw you and him there, and jealousy and anger took over, but I should never have spoken to you that way, or said the things I said. Even though I can’t change that, I am here now, and want to talk this out, because I love you, and what we have is worth fighting for.

He waited with baited breath, as she moved to her feet. When she lifted her hands, half of him expected her to slap him, but she grabbed the lapels of his coat, crashing her lips to his. 

The taste of her lips, made his head spin, and with that one kiss every other kiss in his life faded from his memory. This was his forever; this was the only woman he would kiss again in his life. His lips followed her, as she moved to pull away. 

“That breakfast with James was just…” her words were cut off, as Hamish pulled her in this time for another kiss. That second kiss led to a third, then fourth, and soon the two found themselves wrapped around each other on the ground. Things may have gone further, if Hamish didn’t believe that Belle deserved better than their first time being a quickie on the cold hard ground. She deserved time, and comfort, and roses, and wine. He lay on his back, with her in his arms, and he stroked her hair.

“So why were you there with him this morning?”

Smiling she lifted her head from his chest, leaning on her elbow. “Remember when I told you we had a lead?”

X  
She couldn’t help glancing at her watch, anticipation and nerves building, as Belle waited for James to show up to her hotel room. She opened the door on his second knock, and tried not to let her disgust show as she watched him, look her up and down like a piece of meat. 

“Come in,” she gestured for him to enter, watching as he zoned in on the freshly made bed in her room. ‘Jerk,’ she thought to herself.

“I must say I am in no way complaining, but I am flattered at the attention I am getting from you today. First breakfast this morning, and now dinner tonight.” He chuckled. 

“Well I just couldn’t wait to see you again,” Belle said a slight grin on her face. 

He glanced over at the small desk against the wall, picking up the ancient languages book, quickly flipping through it.

“So have you and Mulder made any progress on those crop circles?” He asked interest piqued.

“Oh yes, all thanks to this book. We were able to decipher the meaning of the patterns in the field.”

“Wow! That’s great. So it’s real then. You know I never really believed that whole hoax theory.”

“Oh, the patterns are very real, but it is most definitely a hoax. But then again, you already know that don’t you James?”

He looked at her with confusion. 

“I have to say, leaving Mulder that book, it definitely helped your cause, but you left too big of a clue in it.”

“Really? And what exactly was that?”

Taking the book from his hand, Belle pulled the pages revealing the inside back cover. “This residue on the back of the book. There was something familiar about the shape of it, and then it hit me. That’s where the library checkout card and pocket use to be.”

Stone faced he looked at the page, not revealing what was going on in his head.

“Most libraries they have switched to a more electronic form, but one of the charms of these little country towns, is that they still use this paper form.”

“So it’s a library book, I don’t see how that ties to me?”

“Well it doesn’t, not exactly. See I called a few of the local towns libraries to see if anyone had checked out this book, and the thing is that it really isn’t that much in demand. Not a real page turner I guess. All the libraries I called didn’t carry it, all for one that is, the library in Elgin.

“R...Really…” James stammered. 

“Yes, isn’t that a coincidence, as I recall you told me you use to live there. And funny enough the one copy that the library had was actually stolen from the stacks. I mean can you believe that. Someone actually stole this book, removed the card and pocket holder, and possibly used it as inspiration to form the patterns in the field, and then it somehow ended up at the doorstep of Mulder and I. The only two people in this town determined to prove it wasn’t a hoax.”

“I have never seen that book before,” James retorted.

“You weren’t expecting someone to confess to it being a hoax did you, James. The media, the attention was dying down, and you couldn’t allow that to happen, could you? So you left this book for me and Mulder so we would verify these crop circles. Bring attention back to Lochdubh; scream to the heavens, that it wasn’t a hoax but that the crop circles were still a mystery.”

“So if I am somehow causing these crop circles, have you forgotten the lights the people have seen over the lake, let me guess I’m somehow magically causing those as well?”

“Actually yes, you are. When Mulder and I went to the library, we were able to pull your library account, and imagine my surprise, when I saw that over the last 6 months, you had checked out quite a few books on drones.” As Belle continued to talk, the bathroom door opened, as Mulder and Hamish emerged into the room, both men holding drones in their hands.

“Where in the hell….how in the hell did you get those?” James blared out, seeing the familiar machines.

“Unofficially,” Mulder spoke. “While Belle here was so kind as to agree to take you to breakfast this morning, and keep you…occupied…I happened to break into your apartment, and find them in your guest closet, but officially….”

“Officially...” Hamish smirked, “I happened to be walking by your apartment, and could have sworn I heard a baby in distress in your apartment. So I had no choice but to break down the door, and found these drones, as well as these…” Hamish threw down a folder full of pictures and research on crop circles onto the bed, “in plain sight.” 

“You won’t get away this, you can’t get away this.” James barked. 

“Can and have,” Hamish quipped. 

Bristling James sat down on the bed, bringing his hands to his face. “How can you stand to live here?”

His question was met with silence, and soon James walls came crashing down, as he confessed to the three of them. He spoke about learning of his father’s illness a year ago, and the stipulation his father was putting in his will about how James would receive the house, and storefront in Lochdubh, on the condition that he live there. 

“Even in death, he tried to control my life. He couldn’t stand the fact, that I left this town when I was 18 and never looked back. So he forced me to come back here, leave Elgin, and live here, in this pathetic town where nothing happens! Do you have any idea how many people visit Stonehenge in a year? How much money that town makes on tourists?”

“So you wanted to make Lochdubh a tourist trap?” Hamish asked appalled. 

“The entire town would have benefited from it. Millions of people coming in spending money on lodging, food, and souvenirs; busses coming to the town…it would be…”

“Awful,” Hamish piped in.

“Beautiful,” James countered. “We could all be rich.”

“So you cooked up this crop circle scheme just to get Lochdubh on the map?” Mulder inquired.

“I used the drones to make the patterns in the field. I copied the symbols I found in that book.”

“So the lights that the town people saw were…”

“The drones flying over the lake, as I positioned them.” James confessed. “The mist and moisture over the lake caused a distortion of the lights making them seem grander then what it really was.”

“Sounds like the mystery has been solved,” Mulder turned to Belle.

Sneering at Belle, James spoke. “So I take it our dinner date is off?”

Hamish moved next to Belle, placing his arm around her waist. 

“Sorry mate, she’s already got plans.”

X  
Mulder placed his last bag in the boot of his car. Turning he smiled, as Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Have a safe flight back.”

“I will.” 

Letting go, Mulder couldn’t help notice the natural glow of love surrounding her.

“So I hear the bureau already contacted you about another case.”

Nodding Belle smiled. “Yeah, I told them I was taking an extended vacation, but when they doubled my price, I was amendable to work on it…remotely of course. For being such a small town, this place has an amazing Wi-Fi connection.” 

Turning his attention to Hamish, Mulder gave him a stern look.

“You better take care of her.”

“Aye, I promise.” Hamish smiled a toothy grin, bringing his arm around Belle shoulder.

Circling the car, Mulder smiled as he passed the two new headlights. As he pulled out of Lochdubh, the last glance he saw in his rearview mirror was Hamish and Belle kissing. 

X  
One Year Later

“Okay we can leave the 18th and return on the 25th,” Scully spoke looking at the airlines website. Hearing no response she looked up over the computer to see Mulder smiling, as he twirled Belle and Hamish’s wedding invitation in his hand.

“It’s amazing to think this happened because of me.”

“I’m pretty sure the court records show that everything happened because of James Spencer,” Scully scoffed. 

“You know what I mean, she would never have been there, and met him, if I didn’t decide to go there.”

“Well as I recall, it was my phone call and my favor that had Belle heading for Lochdubh.” Scully raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

Raising his hands, Mulder smirked conceding to his partner. “Alright, alright, we both had something to do with the two of them getting together.”

“Next thing you know you’ll be asking them to name their first born after you,” Scully scoffed.

“Well now that you mention it…” 

“You’re unbelievable, Mulder.” 

“What? Having another Fox Mulder in the world wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Well, I did hear that they are thinking of getting a dog,” Scully smirked.


End file.
